Calor materno
by Luka-sama
Summary: Orihime era una madre, por lo cual poseia ese poderoso y magico calor materno, que solo las mamás pueden trasmitir.


_No sabemos mucho de Kazui, per el niño me parece adorable…como un mini Ichigo._

 _Bleach no me pertenece._

 **Calor materno**

La primera vez que Kazui estuvo entre sus brazos, Orihime sabía que no podría amar más a nadie, incluyendo a su esposo. Esto debido a que una madre tiene un lazo especial con su hijo, porque cuando esos ojos naranja la vieron, ella no pudo creer que pudiera ser más feliz. No solo ella, sabía que cuando su esposo sostuvo entre sus brazos a su hijo, para ambos, ahora él era el número uno en su mundo.

Ver crecer a Kazui era todo un caso especial, ese niño que solía ser tan inocente, pero al mismo tiempo tan amable.

Era la luz de sus mundo.

Todos lo amaban al conocerlo, incluso sus tías solían consentirlo de más, sus amigos no dejaban de darle regalos, su abuelo era un consentidor de primera.

Era una agradable calma, pues Kazui vivía en un mundo en paz, o relativa calma.

Para Orihime no había momento más bonito del día, cuando su hijo alzaba sus manitas para que ella lo levantara, dormirle con una dulce nada en un cuarto, jugar con él, hacerlo comer. Ese niño sin duda tenía un aire de paz.

Tatsuki solía molestar a Ichigo, recordándole que cuando él era niño era la viva imagen de Kazui. Ambos terminaban en una infantil pelea, mientras su querido niño solo reía aplaudiendo emocionado. Pues para el niño, Tatsuki era como una tía genial.

Todo era felicidad.

Pero no siempre es así.

…

Orihime salió corriendo de la casa, ya era algo tarde y su hijo aun no llegaba. Había estado esperándolo pacientemente, pues ir a comprar unos dulces en la esquina, era algo que todo niño de cinco años quiere hacer solo. Además su abuelo lo estaba espiando, pero cuando este llego diciendo que se perdió de su vista. Había saliendo a buscarlo.

Ichigo estaba fuera por un asunto urgente con la asociación de almas.

-¡KAZUI!-grito desesperada al ver que pasaba una hora sin rastro del niño.

Detuvo su paso en un parque, cuando a lo lejos pudo ver a una pequeña mata de pelo naranja entre los árboles. Olvidando su cansancio corrió apresurada, al llegar y ver a su hijo hecho un mar de lágrimas, cayó al suelo para asegurar que estuviera bien. Pero no había ninguna muestra de atracción en su cuerpo.

-Kazui mi tesoro, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto tocándole su cara.

Ya luego lo regañaría por desaparecer, pero ahora debía asegurar que no estuviera herido.

Esquivo la mirada de su madre.

-Unos niños se burlaron de mi cabello-susurro por bajo.

Oh.

Un vago recuerdo de niñas burlándose de ella por lo mismo, de comentarios hechos por Ichigo por sufrir exactamente de mismos maltratos…todo llego a ella, recordando la tristeza en aquellos días de infancia y el dolor del rechazo.

Extendió sus manos viendo a su hijo con una sonrisa, este se lanzó para que ella lo abrazara y lo acunara entre sus piernas.

-Yo les dije que mi cabello era como el tuyo kaa-chan, pero seguían burlándose, eran muy malos-decía entre sollozos y totalmente deprimido.

Algo muy inusual en su querido pastelito de fresa, era como esos niños que son como una nube de algodón que te dan ganas de abrazar por ser tan moe.

Acaricio los cabellos de su hijo.

-Mi querido Kazui, siento tanto que tuvieras que pasar por eso-murmuro con verdadero pesar.

Sintió como este se sujetaba con fuerza de su camisa, ya sin llorar tanto y con mirada hacia ella. Amaba los ojos de su hijo, pues eran como los de su padre, mucho más inocentes, pero con el mismo deseo de ayudar a otros.

-Tu padre paso por lo mismo, al igual que yo-dijo acariciando hipnotizada el pelo de su hijo-supongo que es nuestra culpa por darte un cabello de ese color-añadió algo arrepentida.

Se sorprendió cuando este negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-El cabello de Kaa-chan es hermoso-aseguro el pequeño con ojo sinceros.

Una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro.

-Tu cabello es aún más bonito Kazui-le afirmo ella.

Noto un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su hijo y como la tristeza había pasado a segundo plano. Lo llevo entre sus brazos para comprarle un helado que este acepto feliz, jugaron un rato en el parque hasta que este cayo rendido.

Mientras dormía entre sus piernas, suspiro acariciando su pelo. Puede que ahora fuera unos niños molestándolo por su pelo, pero sabía que Kazui crecería, que mientras pasaba sufriría muchas tristezas y dolores. De la misma forma en que Ichigo y ella, junto con el resto de sus amigos, tuvieron que pasar.

-Prometo protegerte mi pequeño Kazui-susurro viéndolo dormir.

Intentaría proteger cada momento a ese niño, aunque si era como sus padres, sin duda sería difícil.

-Aquí estabas Orihime-gruño alguien detrás de ella.

Sonrió nerviosa al ver la mirada fulminante de su esposo, tal vez había mandado un mensaje urgente a este y había olvidado volver a su casa. Este parecía sumamente enojado, pero al estar a su lado solo soltó un suspiro. Antes de intentar tomar a Kazui, pero este abrazaba con fuerza a su madre.

Resignados, fue la chica quien cargo a Kazui en su regreso a casa. Luego de pedirle disculpas a su esposo reiteradas veces, prometiendo que a la próxima le diría cuando encontrara a su hijo. Después le conto lo ocurrido con Kazui.

-Así que eso paso-murmuro algo pensativo.

Asintió.

Pasaron otros segundos en silencio, casi más de dos minutos, cuando una voz los distrajo.

-Kaa-chan-susurro entre sueños Kazui abrazando el cuello de su madre.

Orihime solo sonrió acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

-No te preocupes, Kazui es fuerte…además estoy seguro que contigo todo salió bien-admitió Ichigo algo más tranquilo.

Volteo a verlo confusa.

-Cuando era niño y mi madre estaba a mi lado, todo lo malo parecía desaparecer…el calor de una madre es algo poderoso-expreso con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

Sonrió con algo de ternura y melancolía.

Puede que ambos no hubieran tenido una madre, pero sabían que eso era algo especial.

Después todo, ese era el poder de una madre.

 **Fin**

 _Sinceramente creo que Orihime podría ser una buena madre (omitamos dotes culinarios en esta parte) y que amaría mucho a su hijo._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
